The present invention relates to hydroplanes and especially to inflatable hydroplanes using a pneumatic innertube.
In the past, it has been common to make a great variety of hydroplaning devices and typically these involve a large board having a smooth bottom conectable to a tow rope for pulling behind a motor boat. A long rope handle allows the user to ride the hydroplane while standing up. It has also been common to have a variety of inflatable water toys, surfboards, and the like, and a number of prior art devices have utilized pneumatic innertubes built for land vehicle tires. Pneumatic innertubes have been commonly used for flotation on bodies of water in an informal manner, sometimes referred to as "tubing." In addition, various devices have been attached to innertubes for use in various types of games or sports, including land and water usage. In one prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,030,151, a tow strap for a pneumatic innertube provides a strap for strapping around a typical vehicle innertube to provide an attachment for a tow rope and having a single handle along with a rudder protruding therefrom. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,135,978 a pneumatic cushion coaster slide provides an attachment for an inflatable tube having a pair of handles thereon to act as a sled or on a water slide for coasting down snow-covered slopes or a waterslide.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,657,753 shows a typical folding inflatable surfboard and there are a number of similar prior art inflatable devices. The present invention is directed towards a lightweight partial cover for a large inflatable innertube to provide a smooth bottom and having a supported handle and a tow rope attachment to provide an inflatable hydroplane which can be rapidly pulled across the surface of a body of water.